Timelined- The real story
by OneTrueWarrior
Summary: Sans has flashbacks. Those flashbacks are consuming his thoughts. What will happen?
1. ACT 1

**Sorry to those who literally just read this Act, but the formatting was driving me nuts... so I had to change it. I know the story is in script format- I did it for a project at school and didn't want to take the time to convert it into a real story. However, if I get enough reviews and messages saying I should make it into a story, I will strongly consider it. Thank you all so much for reading.**

 **All rights reserved to the creators of Undertale.**

...

TIMELINED

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. LOCATION #1 - NIGHT

FRISK enters the living room and joins SANS, who is sitting on the couch and watching a sitcom on the television. They sit in silence for a few moments.

FRISK:

(whispers)

I had a nightmare.

SANS:

I know.

INT. LOCATION #1 - DAY- FLASHBACK #1

SANS is sitting on the floor with PAPYRUS, UNDYNE, and ALPHYS. SANS is not participating in the game they are playing.

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

(yelling)

Look! I won! My piece is

at the end of the board!

YOUNG UNDYNE:

No, you didn't. That's the

start space, Papyrus.

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

Oh… But I was just there

a minute ago.

YOUNG ALPHYS:

You've gotten the go back

to start card every time.

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

(yelling)

That's not fair!

YOUNG UNDYNE:

Yeah, it is, because I

always win!

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

(whines then turns to Sans)

Is that why Sans isn't

playing?

YOUNG ALPHYS:

I don't know?!

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

Sans-y! Why aren't you

playing?! You always

play and make bad jokes!

YOUNG SANS:

I just don't want to.

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

(scoots close to Sans)

Why?

YOUNG SANS:

(places his arm around Papyrus)

Sometimes I just like to

watch.

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

Okay. If you say so.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE.


	2. ACT 2

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **All rights reserved to the creators of Undertale.**

 **...**

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. LOCATION -DAY- FLASHBACK #1

Later in the day, SANS sits alone in his bedroom. UNDYNE approaches.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

(knocks on door)

YOUNG SANS:

Come in.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

(enters)

What was that about?

YOUNG SANS:

What do you mean?

YOUNG UNDYNE:

The game. You never sit

and watch. You like messing

with Papyrus as much as I

do. Well, maybe not as much

as me.

YOUNG SANS:

I didn't want to play.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

Stop. Just tell the truth,

Death Breath.

YOUNG SANS:

I had a bad dream.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

(laughs)

What do you mean? You're

a pile of bones. You don't

need to sleep.

YOUNG SANS:

Contrary to belief,

skeletons sleep like the

dead.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

Whatever. Tell me what

happened.

YOUNG SANS:

A summary or the whole

party?

YOUNG UNDYNE:

The whole thing.

YOUNG SANS:

(shifts uncomfortably)

It was weird.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

What isn't weird about a

talking skeleton?

YOUNG SANS:

It's not any better than

a talking fish. Anyways,

I had a dream last night.

I don't usually dream.

If I do, they're usually

dreams about happy things.

I woke up crying. Well,

actually, Papyrus woke me

up.

INT. LOCATION #2 -NIGHT- FLASHBACK 2:

SANS is in his bedroom sleeping when PAPYRUS enters.

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

(shakes a crying Sans)

Sans-y! Wake up! What're

you doing?

YOUNG SANS:

(shoots straight up)

What, Papyrus?

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

You were crying.

YOUNG SANS:

Don't be silly.

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

You were! I heard you!

YOUNG SANS:

Go back to bed, Papyrus.

YOUNG PAPYRUS:

But, Sans-

YOUNG SANS:

(waves him off)

Go rest your bones, kid.

END FLASHBACK 2.

YOUNG SANS:

He was really upset.

I didn't realize until a

little later why I had

been crying. I laid there,

in my bed for a few hours.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

(under her breath)

I didn't think Papyrus was

that observant. Maybe I

should watch what I do

around him.

YOUNG SANS:

(clears throat)

YOUNG UNDYNE:

Right. Continue.

YOUNG SANS (O.S.):

The dream went like this:

I was standing, watching

from somewhere in the

distance. I was

definitely much older.

I could see a figure

approaching in the dark.

It was a human, with striped

clothing and a nondescript

figure. There was also a

woman there. She was a

cow-like woman.

YOUNG UNDYNE (O.S.):

Like Queen Toriel?

YOUNG SANS (O.S.):

Kind of. I guess she kind of

resembled the queen. Anyways,

my dream self knew what was

going on, but I still don't

know exactly what was

happening.

FRISK:

(approaches in the dark, slowly)

TORIEL:

Hello, child.

FRISK:

Mom.

YOUNG UNDYNE(O.S.):

Who are these people?

YOUNG SANS(O.S.):

I don't know. Now let me

continue.

TORIEL:

I will not let you pass.

It is too dangerous out

there. I'm sorry, child,

but I cannot let you go.

FRISK:

(develops an evil smile)

That's okay.

YOUNG SANS(O.S.):

Then suddenly, this tiny

little human lashed out.

(MORE)

YOUNG SANS (CONT'D):

My dream went black.

Then a flower with an evil

smile appeared. And the

human stood there, a knife

in hand, and a pile of dust

was on the ground.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

(laughs hysterically)

That is the funniest thing

I have ever heard.

YOUNG SANS:

(glares)

It wasn't funny at all. I

then watched as the human

continuously went on a

killing spree. There was

something possessing it,

but I watched as the

human did not stop

killing. It killed Papyrus,

it killed every small,

innocent monster in its

path, it killed Alphys,

it killed Napstablook, it

killed King Asgore, and

it killed you.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

(laughs nervously)

Ha- I guess it's not that

funny after all. What do

you think it means, Sans?

10.

YOUNG SANS:

I don't know, but I hope

I don't have to find out.

I just want to keep Papyrus

safe.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

Well, don't let it bother

you too much. Papyrus will

get on your case if you

don't find a way to stop

your moping.

YOUNG SANS:

I won't.

YOUNG UNDYNE:

(exits)

Bye, bonehead.

YOUNG SANS:

(mumbles)

Fishbreath.

END FLASHBACK #1.

FADE OUT.

END ACT TWO.


	3. ACT 3

All rights reserved to the creators of Undertale.

I hope you guys have enjoyed the last few acts! Thanks so much for reading! :D

...

ACT THREE

INT. LOCATION #1 - NIGHT

A light is flipped on in the kitchen adjoining to the living room. PAPYRUS enters the kitchen and begins to make spaghetti, while creating a lot of noise. SANS is not viewable in the scene. SANS and FRISK are still sitting on the couch, FRISK curled up on SANS' lap. SANS is trying not to laugh at PAPYRUS but is also trying not to wake up FRISK.

PAPYRUS (FROM KITCHEN):

(singing off key at the top of his lungs)

I am the great Papyrus!

I cook amazing spaghetti!

(switches tunes to a Christmas carol)

Deck the halls with

skeleton bones, Fa la la

la la la la la! 'Tis the

season to be jolly, Fa

la la la la la la la!

Don we now our superhero

costumes, Fa la la la la

la la la! Make the awesome

spaghetti, Fa la la la la

la la la! Strike your bones

and join the chorus, Fa

la la la la la la la!

SANS:

(whisper scream)

Papyrus!

PAPYRUS:

(stops singing and pops head into the living room)

You called?

SANS:

(points at Frisk's head)

PAPYRUS:

(loudly)

My bad! I just really

like Christmas... And

all the music. And I

like spaghetti. I was

bored and decided to

make some spaghetti.

I don't want to wake

Frisk. I didn't know

that she was out there

in the living room. I

thought she was in her

bedroom.

FRISK:

(stirs in sleep)

SANS:

(glares at PAPYRUS)

She just fell back asleep

not too long ago.

PAPYRUS:

Why is she on your lap and

not in her bedroom?

SANS:

She had a bad dream.

PAPYRUS:

You mean like the ones

you get sometimes? The

ones you don't tell

anyone about and all that

stuff?

SANS:

Yeah, bonehead.

PAPYRUS:

I'm outta here then! Bad

dreams can't be nearly as

exciting as making

spaghetti! It might even

be contagious!

(dramatically exits)

FRISK:

(wakes up)

What was that?

SANS:

(shakes head and chuckles)

It was just Papyrus being

Papyrus. You should go

back to bed, kiddo.

FRISK:

I know… but… Sans?

SANS:

Yeah, kid?

FRISK:

I'm scared to go back to

sleep. The dreams aren't

very nice.

SANS:

I know, kid.

Frisk:

(sits in SANS' lap)

Do you get bad dreams

Sans?

SANS:

You don't know the half

of it, kid.

FRISK:

What does that mean?

SANS:

It means that I get bad

dreams sometimes too.

FRISK:

What are they about? Are

they like mine?

SANS:

Well… I don't know what

your dreams are like, so

I can't tell you about

mine. Why don't you tell

me about the dream you

had earlier first? Then,

I'll tell you about one

of mine.

FRISK:

Okay, but don't make jokes

about it.

SANS:

I can't promise that, kid.

You got to have some way to

deal with the dreams. Bad

puns just happen to be the

way I deal with mine.

FRISK:

Okay. I've been having

dreams for a while.

SANS:

You have?

FRISK:

(nods)

They aren't usually scary

though. They are usually

nice dreams. Do you have

nice dreams?

SANS:

Sometimes.

FRISK:

When I first started

dreaming, I dreamed about

a field of daisies. One

time the flower started

talking to me.

SANS:

A talking flower. Did it

have a name?

FRISK:

The flower called itself

Flowey. Flowey told me

that it's either "kill

or be killed." What

does that mean?

SANS:

It means something very bad.

Killing isn't a nice thing

to do.

FRISK:

Is it like in my dream

last night, where I saw

Papyrus turn into a pile

of dust?

(gets teary eyed)

I don't know how it

happened, Sans. I was

standing there with him,

and then all of the sudden

he was a pile of dust. Why

would he disappear like

that? I love Papyrus. Why

would someone want hurt

him? He's amazing.

SANS:

(hugs FRISK)

I don't know, kid. I don't

know.

FRISK:

But why did he turn into

a pile of dust?

SANS:

That's what happens when

someone really hurts one

of us.

FRISK:

Hurts who? Skeletons?

SANS:

Monsters, kid. It's not

just us skeletons that

turn into piles of dust

when someone hurts us.

FRISK:

(yawns)

Oh, okay.

SANS:

How about I take you to

bed, kiddo? It's awfully

late for you to be up.

FRISK:

(yawns)

No.

(yawns)

I don't want to

(yawns)

go to sleep.

(yawns)

The bad dreams will

come back.

SANS:

You can sleep in my room

tonight… if you want.

FRISK:

Can I? Please?

SANS:

Sure, kid. I'll just carry

you there.

FRISK:

Okay.

END ACT THREE.


	4. ACT 4

ACT FOUR

INT. LOCATION #1 - NIGHT

SANS picks up FRISK after turning off the television. SANS carries FRISK to the stairs and climbs them to SANS' room. SANS opens the door and then gets FRISK settled into the bed. SANS joins FRISK and FRISK snuggles up to him.

INT. LOCATION #2- NIGHT

FRISK:

Sans?

SANS:

Yeah, kid?

FRISK:

What about your dreams?

What're they like?

SANS:

They're like yours kid.

FRISK:

The same?

SANS:

Yeah, kid. Now get some sleep.

FRISK:

You'll stay here, right?

SANS:

I sure will, kid. I'll be

right here in case you

have any more bad dreams.

FRISK:

Okay. Goodnight.

SANS:

Goodnight, Frisk. Sleep

tight, don't let the

monsters bite.

FRISK:

(tired giggle)

FADE OUT.

END OF SHOW.


End file.
